Youkai Chronicles Remastered
by The Poltergeist from Ukiyoe
Summary: What would happen if a strange kid appeared onto a room which you've never saw in your whole life at your house? What would happen if YOU aren't normal, but you would love to? What would happen if you'd had to abandon everything you believe?
1. Chap1: The strange, little dream

Youkai Chronicles (REMASTERED)

Chapter 1: The strange, little dream.

Nura Rikuo was watching the beauty of the Sakura flowers from the cherry tree, daydreaming. It was spring, though, he wasn't feeling that. Nue were going to return soon, but he didn't know when. He could come back anytime, anywhere.

"Calm down, buddy" He thought, with a heavy breath. "If you keep thinking on a negative way, negative things are going to happen"

As he thought that, Tsurara break down the door, with an angry face, making Rikuo fall.

-Rikuo-Sama! - Screamed Tsurara.

-EH? Yuki-Onna, what's wrong? – Asked Rikuo, confused.

-WHY did you called Kiyotsugu and the others here? And without even WARNING ME?

-What are you calling about?

-Oh my… did he auto-invited himself again?

-Probably.

-Well, WHATEVER! Go meet them! – Said the Yuki-Onna, closing the door and going inside the house.

...

-HEEEY, Nura! – Screamed Kiyotsugu, as he spotted Rikuo. – Guess what? Youkai hunting at your house!

-Welcome! - Said Rikuo. – And why do you want to youkai hunt at my house? AGAIN?

-He said that this time, he's going to at least see one of them- Said Maki, bored.

-GREAT! - Said Kiyotsugu. –SO, LET'S ENTER~!

…

Rikuo tried to stop them for searching his house, but it was useless: nobody can stop Kiyotsugu. Really, NOBODY.

The luck was that Tsurara warned all the clan before talking about that to Rikuo, or else they would see a youkai in every room.

Then they stopped into an old music room which Rikuo neither knew that room. Since when it was there?

-This place seems to have youkai. Let's go! - Shouted Kiyotsugu, opening the door.

What Rikuo saw wasn't a happy thing.

It was a kid with brown hair and red dress. Also, there was a keyboard which apparently belonged to her lying there. She had a red hat with a green, shiny star on the top. She was lying there, crying, showing her back to them. Rikuo was sure he never ever met that youkai in his whole life.

-Layla-nee Sama, sorry. I've failed with you again. I've failed with my sisters. I've failed with my friend, who might be searching for me right now. Sorry…- The young girl said repeatedly, while sobbed.

Rikuo quickly closed the door, making a loud noise before anyone could see that girl.

-Eh, Rikuo? Why at the heck did you closed that door? There might be youkai here! - Said Kiyotsugu.

-Oh well… I've already checked up that room- Said Rikuo.

-You're lying.

-No, I'm not.

-Yes, you are.

-How do you know that I'm lying?

-Well… I don't know. - Answered Kiyotsugu, embarrassed.

…

After checking everything and everywhere onto the house, Kiyotsugu and all the other members of the club apologized for the invasion of privacy and leaved, leaving Rikuo with his "lonely" home.

As they went away, he checked that music room again.

The kid was still there.

As he approached, Rikuo could listen to the sad notes of her keyboard.

-hum…hi? – Asked the "human".

The young girl only looked back, with tears on her eyes, and returning to her position again.

-Hey, why all this sadness? – Said Rikuo, trying again.

-Please, go away – Answered the lil' girl. Her voice was weak, but also very childish.

Rikuo did what she asked and closed the door of that room, letting the girl onto the shadows again.

…

-Eh? A new youkai? Into OUR house? Are you sure, Master? – Asked Tsurara, confused.

-Yes, please reunite some persons of my Hyakki Yakko which have my trust. Could you do this for me, Tsurara? – Asked Rikuo.

-O-of Course! - Said the Yuki-Onna, blushing.

…

Soon, Rikuo, Tsurara, and the youkais which Tsurara choose were in the front of door. Into the chosen youkais were Aotabo and Kurotabo, Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kappa, Shoei, Itaku, Amezo and Awashima.

-Ok, everyone! – Said Rikuo. –Here has a youkai which I've never seen before onto a room which I've never heard about. Someone of us have to convince her that she has to get out from that room.

-Let me go first! - Said Kejoro, opening the door.

The young girl looked at Kejoro and said:

-How old are you?

-Why the question? – Asked Kejoro.

-You look like an old woman.

Everyone there stopped Kejoro from jump onto the girl, which now was crying even more.

-GREAT, KEJORO! - Shouted Kubinashi. –Now, the kid is NEVER going to get outta that room because of you!

-SHE CALLED ME AN OLD WOMAN! YOU WERE THERE! – Answered Kejoro. –AND ELSE, WHAT COULD I DO?

-SHUT UP YOU TWO! - Screamed Kurotabo. –Now it's MY turn.

The young girl looked to him, analyzing his appearance.

-Why are you crying, lil' girl? – Asked Kurotabo.

-Maybe because YOUR GRANDMA freakin' scared me?! – Answered the kid.

-SEE? – Said Kejoro.

-Hey, kiddo, we all know she is very old, but why were you crying before? – Asked the youkai again.

The girl looked down for a moment, and then said:

-Because I fail with everyone.

-Hey, that's not true. You didn't got afraid from telling Kejoro the truth! You saved the humanity! – Said Kurotabo, making a silly face, which turned the girl's sobs onto laughs.

-Kurotabo is good dealing with the kids, don't you think? – Whispered Aotabo to Itaku.

-Yeah, but he still a jerk. - Answered Itaku.

-You're very funny and nice, mister! – Said the girl, which now was looking very happy.

-So, are you getting out of this room with me? – Said Kurotabo.

-No way! The grandma wants to kill me, and she scares me, I don't want to get out!

After she spoke that, Kurotabo got out of the room, completely pissed off.

-WELL- Said Shoei. –Because you guys have no knowledge about how to deal with a girl, I'm going in!

-Oh shut up, asshole – Answered Kurotabo.

As Shoei entered into the room, he accidentally got his foot stuck onto a bucket, and the roof of that room was too low for him, making himself hitting the roof all the time, slipping and falling everywhere onto the room, breaking everything, making the girl laugh like she never laugh before. As he finally got free from that bucket, he sit next to her, and said:

-Hey baby, wanna make out?

The girl kicked his butt, laughing

-You're funny, Mr. Pedo! – Said the kid, looking at the broken walls and roof. –And also strong. I guess you can kill that evil grandma with a punch!

-Ok ok, now get outta here before I cut your throat over. – answered the monkey.

-Wait, let me stop with the illusion.

-WHAT?

Suddenly, the room started to change its form, turning onto a broken room.

-Wait, that's…MY ROOM? – Said Shoei, angry. –OH YOUR LITTLE BRAT-

-NYAAAH! PROTECT ME, MR. TURTLE! – Said the kid, running into Amezo's direction.

-Eh?- Said Amezo.

-Everyone, stop it! – Said Rikuo.

Everyone got onto your place, while the place got quiet.

-Little girl, - Continued Rikuo. –What's your name?

-My name? – Said the young girl. – It's Lyrica! Lyrica Prismriver!


	2. Chap2: Saying goodbye, saying hello

Youkai Chronicles (REMASTERED)

Chapter 2: Saying goodbye, and saying hello.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**WARNING!**

**The next chapter you're going to read is very dramatic. I recommend you reading it when your heart be melted, or else, it'll suck. **

**See you guys next chapter! \^¬^/**

It has been 1 month since Lyrica was found. Nobody knew anything about , everyone got fear just by thinking about asking her. However, even with that little information about herself, everyone still loved her the same way. That child brought lots of smiles with her music and personality. Nobody could ever get angry with her with all her sweetness, only three certain youkais that we know: Kejoro, Kurotabo and Shoei. However, these three loved her also. But everyone still had a fear: Rikuo said she mentioned one Layla girl and a friend before she turn onto a docile child. What would happen with them if that Layla or that friend appeared there for taking Lyrica away?

Unhappily, that day came.

…or almost that.

Kejoro was on the front door of the Nura Clan, relaxing, when a girl appeared. She had long, black hair and a hime cut. She used a pink shirt attached with white bows and long sleeves with yellow ornaments onto it. She had a long, red skirt which you couldn't see her feet and brown, deep eyes. She had a serious expression onto her face and stared at Kejoro, which walked at the direction of the stranger and asked:

-Excuse me, what do you want?

-I heard Lyrica is here. – Said the girl. –I'm here to take her with me.

Kejoro got stunned and quickly ran onto the house.

-SOMEONE KNOWS WHERE LYRICA IS? – Asked Kejoro, scared.

As she ran onto the corridors of the mansion, Kejoro thought about it.

"How is this happening? This CAN'T be happening!"

Finally, she found Lyrica playing with Shoei, happily, like a human kid.

Kejoro were almost crying, so it were easy noticing her there.

-Oh, grandma! – Said Lyrica, smiling. – You're going to play with us, right?

Kejoro couldn't hold anymore, so she started crying, falling on the floor.

-Kejoro, what's going on? – Asked Shoei.

Kejoro started holding Lyrica, hugging her like she were her child.

-Someone came for take Lyrica away from us. -Said the youkai, sobbing.

…

Everyone was following to the entrance of the Clan along with Lyrica, which now was being hold by Shoei. Kubinashi was with Kejoro on his arms, since she were too weak from crying. Kurotabo was holding for not crying, with Ao at his side, saying:

-Cry! Cry! Cry!

-SHUT UP AO! – Answered Kurotabo.

As they got outside the house, mostly of the youkai men which saw the stranger fell in love with her. In fact she were a beautiful woman, but her expression were very scary also. As Lyrica saw the girl, she ran onto her and said:

-KAGUYA-CHAN!

The girl opened her arms and hugged her very tight, with a happy smile instead of the serious expression. Lyrica was almost crying, which made everyone confused and sadder.

-Lyrica, who is she? – Asked Shoei, coming closer and analyzing the girl.

-Oh, she's my super-duper-amazing friend Kaguya! – Replied the poltergeist, happy. –Why? Do you want to ask her out, Mr. Pedo?

-WHAT? NO WAY! – Said Shoei, blushing. –I'M NOT FRIEND OF SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO TAKE MY LIL' FRIEND AWAY!

-Hello for you also. – Said Kaguya, bored.

-Take away? What are you talking about? – Asked Lyrica.

-Oh, you are going back to your home. – Answered Kaguya, coldly.

-What? Why?

-You've stayed out too long. Your sisters got worried about you. Time to go back.

-But I don't want to go back there!

-I'M JUST DOING WHAT THEY ASKED! –Shouted Kaguya, angry. –Now, let's going.

-SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHILE I'M HERE! – Said Shoei.

-Oh, the annoying guy is back.

-SHUT UP!

-What if I say no?

-What if I force you to shut up?

-What if I say that you're hot?

-Really? Am I? –Asked Shoei, blushing.

-Of course not.

-Oh, your bitch.

-Same for you. – Said Kaguya. – Let's go, Lyrica.

It were a typical farewell scene: people crying, saying goodbye to Lyrica, thinking that life suck without her. They were already going when Lyrica asked:

-Hey, Kaguya, how am I going back to my home?

Kaguya stunned and looked at her.

-I…didn't thought onto this part of my plan.

-So, this means we are stuck here!

-Yeah…sorry?

-Soooo, we need somewhere for stay while we don't know, riiiight?

-Oh, no. Don't even think about this.

HELL YEAH! - Said Kurotabo, lifting Lyrica into the air. –SO YOU'RE GOING TO STAY, LIL' GHOST!

-The same for Kaguya-chan! – Said Lyrica, laughing.

-OH, HELL NO! - Said Kaguya and Shoei, both at the same time.

-…Yeah, they REALLY DO want to make out together! - Smiled Lyrica.

-Wait, it can't be SO HARD for you going back! - Said Shoei.

-Yes, it is. – Said Kaguya.

-So, where do you live, Smart ass?

Kaguya breathed heavily and said:

-We live on Gensokyo. A dream land.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**I've warned you guys, but if you like it, THANKSIES! X3**


End file.
